


Who Are You to Judge Death?

by LikeAPro42



Category: Original Work, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: But it kinda fits, Death, Gen, Not beta read (we die like Jack did), Not necessarily rotg, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poem for class, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeAPro42/pseuds/LikeAPro42
Summary: I had to personify something for my creative writing class and I chose to personify death but with my own little twist. I felt like this could tie in with this fandom. Of how Death is a Guardian, just not of childhood. The Guardian of Peace and Relief.
Kudos: 3





	Who Are You to Judge Death?

**Author's Note:**

> A poem I had to write for class and I feel like, using it as an OC, it fits with the theme of spiritual, and mythical figures all guarding something that makes us all human. What protects us and makes us feel alive.
> 
> Sorry if this isn't what you are looking for as it loosely has anything having to do with the Rise of the Guardians fandom.
> 
> Word Count: 293

I am what people say I am.

Cold. Calculating. Sadistic. Apathetic.

But, in some ways, aren't we all?

There is another side to me, which no one has bothered to get to know

Where love and affection reign supreme

Where fear and pain go to die

Some try to chase away my icy hold, and at times I allow it

Kickstarting their heart and clearing their lungs

Others try to embrace me, but if it's not their time, I turn away

And then they might learn to live and inspire others to do the same

To those who call out to me, who know their life is up

I welcome them in open arms and walk with them to the gate

To those who fear me, I try to comfort them, hugging them with all my might

Hoping my chill will numb the pain, as they see the golden light

Many resent and hate me

Condemn me for doing my job

Scorn the duty I am forced to carry

But, hey, someone has to do it.

Yet, they never think from my perspective.

Taking a walk in death's shoes

I am forced to hear the screams of pain, the chorus of agony, with every waking moment

If I am able to silence one voice, I consider it a job well done

Stopping the pain is the best for those who suffer.

That is why humans put down their pets

Or pull the plug on those they loved

I have many names mortals call me:

Death, the Grim Reaper, Shinigami, Hades, Hel

They are correct... in a way

Yet, little do they know, I am just life shrouded in dark a veil

After all, how does Life survive without his rival, his brother, Death?

**Author's Note:**

> Death may be the greatest of all human blessings.  
> ~ Socrates
> 
> Death is nor the opposite of life, but a part of it.  
> ~Haruki Murakami
> 
> Life and death are one thread, the same line viewed from different sides.  
> ~Loa Tzu


End file.
